


Ad (DICK)ted 2 U

by prettypetals



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM themes, Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Craiglist Cherik AU, M/M, Poessessive Charles Xavier, Smut, Top Charles Xavier, online meeting, will add more later...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypetals/pseuds/prettypetals
Summary: A horny Erik Lehnsherr posts an ad on craiglist as a joke but gets more than he bargained for.





	Ad (DICK)ted 2 U

Erik was drunk.

So drunk that it took him shaking and tilting the champange bottle to his lips several times to no avail, as he's already finished downing every last drop, to realize that the bottle was officially empty.

Erik was also horny. Exceptionally so. But that was a given because unlike how most people who get intoxicated by alcohol, he became slutty and what Emma likes to call him "easy". It was one of the many reasons why he stayed far away from anything that could cloud his senses and anything that could bring him crashing down into one of the most painful hangovers he usually woke up with.

His drunken mind struggled to remember how exactly he ended up in his apartment building, his room at that... Maybe Azazel teleported him home...? 

It hurt to think.

Thinking was boring anyways...and thinking wasn't going to get rid of his arousal. The one that was currently starting to pain him as his jean zipper rubbed against his dick in not so pleasurable ways.

Erik fumbled with the zipper a second before he mentally smacked himself. 

He was a metallokentic. 

Duh.

He idly reached out to the metal on his pants and willed it down. He groaned once his dick sprung free, taking a hold of his shaft as he began to stroke himself. It wasn't long before Erik came weakly in his hands, opting to smear his release on the bedsheet spread beside his head.

He was still horny and hungry for _something_ , anything really. He wanted, needed to get fucked. To a startling point. 

Erik rarely went with men but in the few occasions he found himself in with the same sex, he usually, always was on the receiving end. 

Call it psychological or whatever, but there was a certain something that he felt when his arse was being plowwed by some man's thick, lube slicked cock that made him delrious with a _fuckfuckfuckmefuckme_ feeling that ended up in his blissfully exhausted out state of happiness.

Hence the laptop now situated on top of his pillow and a page opened up to craiglist's **Men seeking Men** space.

His fingers flew across the keyboard eagerly with no mind to what it was he was typing. Erik only knew that he need _rough_ at the moment. And he needed it now.

 

He immediately posted the ad once he speed read through it and noticing no errors on his part. He was a rare breed of (here Erik cringes even thinking the word) grammar nazi. Even while drunk.

Erik felt his body heat in the darkness of his room. The words he'd written were displayed in the heat of the moment, like a wet dream or a fanfiction smut scene. The things he typed were...dark...dangerous. Things that he'd never indulge in. They were taboo and quite frankly, disturbing on so many levels. 

_Rape?_

He shuddered. But whether it was from fear or something else he'd rather not think too closely about, Erik never found out because a short **BEEP!** snatched his attention and dragged it to his yahoomail app he'd forgotten to log out off.

His eyes rose up once he noticed the email from craiglist. 

Had someone already messaged him back from his post?  

Impossible, yet...

**You have {1} new message**

_Greetings, Magnus ^_^  
Your post on craiglist really drew my attention, though I honestly can't imagine any...genuine person wishing for any 'lose of control' or 'rape' no matter how much they believe so. Because of this, I have one question to ask: Are you serious? _

_-Francis_

Erik scowled at the screen and at the question.

His fingers moved on their own as he conveyed his thoughts.

_Of course I meant it. I wouldn't have posted that if I wasn't absolutely sure._

He clicked **Sent.**

A minute went by until another **BEEP!** was sounded.

_Excellent. Well in that case, I don't suppose you'd like to meet up at a public area and move things along from there?_

For someone on his end, "Francis" Erik's helpful mind supplied, was strangely eager, almost desperate sounding. But then again it was craiglist. The amount of horny men out there was simply astonishing.

He was such a hypocrite.

 

Erik typed out his reply: _Where at?_

A response arrived in an even shorter time from Francis.

_Cherik's Cafè down by main street and 44th. 11:15pm? That is...if you live in Westchester, NY?_

Erik took a quick glance, squinting his blurry eyes at the digital clock by his desk stand. 

It read: 9:45pm. 

_Yes._

He had sometime to clear his head a bit and...pick out an outfit that made him look presentable atleast.

 _Can't wait._ As an after thought, Erik added: _I'll be there._

_Excellent. I have a feeling you and I are going to get along quite well, Magnus._

"Fucking freak." He muttered.

Erik closed out of the window, shut off his laptop, and fell asleep.


End file.
